Man to Man
by Ravinsong
Summary: This is about Hungary and Prussia's relationship throughout the years...the summary stinks.  Please read and review!  rating it T just to be safe because both Prussia and Hungary have awful mouths on them
1. Prologue

**I got this idea after reading a few fanfics and reading some Hungarian history...i really hope you like it, if there is anything i should change because it's ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE please review and tell me...but no flames, kay? I don't like people who just say nasty things about people's hard work...and I will be VERY sarcastic in my reply and will not contain my *ehem* rage.**

_

* * *

We're running through endless fiery tinted fields. There are no secrets between men. I'm going to be sure of it. It's my tenth birthday, Gilbert and I have been counting down for months. There wasn't much of a celebration. Gilbert and I fought, I won, we fell down in the grass laughing. Now we're running. There really isn't much of a reason. We can get to the special place by walking also. We'll just get there faster if we run. _

"_We're here!" I call to Gilbert as we burst into our little oasis. Technically, you can only find an oasis in the desert. But this is the only stand of trees around, so we call it an oasis. _

"_That's great! I was getting sick of this unawesome running."_

"_Gilbert?"_

"_Yeah Eliot?"_

"_I have a secret to tell you."_

"_then just tell me!"_

"_You have to promise, on your honor as a man, that you will never tell __anyone__ else."_

"_Okay. I promise. A promise between men."_

"_A promise between men." I echo his statement, unsure if I really want to continue with what I had planned to say. But Gilbert, however annoying and absolutely impossible he may be, is my best friend. I can have no secrets from him. _

"_Just tell me already!"_

"_Gilbert…I'm…a girl."_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, this is just a memory sequence of Elizaveta's...this isn't (technically) part of the actual storyline yet...this gives some good background for what happens in the first chapter.**_  
_


	2. Fight

**Okay, the real beginning of this story. The first part is from Hungary's POV and the second part is from Prussia's POV**

* * *

My governess hurries to answer the door. I _still_ don't see why I even _need_ a damned governess. I hear the traitor's voice in the hallway as I daintily sear myself on the sofa cushions. I make sure to straighten the long skirts of my formal dress and take deep breaths, well as deep as my new corset will allow. I position my head to show off my dreadful, elaborately styled hair and raise one eyebrow as _he_ comes in.

"The Lady will see you now, Mr. Beilschmidt." I place my best smirk on my face and use my best and most ladylike manners on him.

"Would you like some tea _Mr. Beilschmidt?_" his eyes widen as he hears my formal tone, his face literally saying 'Oh shit.' "Governess, go fetch us some tea. I will stay here with our _visitor_ until you return, thank you." She leaves, and he looks as if he wants to call her back. He doesn't know that I'm waiting until I can dismiss my governess permanently to explode. "Please have a seat, make yourself _comfortable_." I lace the foreign sounding formality with barbs of sarcasm intended to destroy him.

"Wow." What a terribly bland response. My back is _killing_ me and all he has to say is wow? "I heard from Antonio and Francis…but I never thought…wow. You've _changed_ Eli."

"Don't use such a familiar tone with me."

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm just not used to seeing you…like this."

"Do not act so familiar with me _sir._" If he thinks he can walk in _my_ house and just apologize he is dead wrong.

"Fine! I apologize…_miss_." I feel a bolt of liquid agony soar through me at the last word. Is he really listening to me? But why? He _never_ listens to me.

"Your tea is ready madame. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you. You are dismissed." I wave a hand towards the large parlor doors. She takes my cue and leaves, closing the door gently behind her.

"Excuse me for one moment please." I move gingerly to the door, I'm still not used to these high-heeled shoes. I take a large golden key out of my waistband and lock the doors. Now I can truly 'talk' with this bastard. I struggle to stay outwardly calm and composed, but my blood is boiling over with anger. "You broke your promise, _sir_." My voice comes out low, but choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry Eliot! I-" He pauses, looking anguished. "There was no point in pretending anymore."

"You promised." I hiss. "You swore on your honor as a man. We shook on it!"

"You aren't a man. It was a promise between two men. Not a f***ing lady and a man"

"I should have known I couldn't trust you. You never keep promises." My mind reels into the dark memories of my past, but he quickly saves me by simply putting his hand on my shoulder and whirling me around to face him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" It feels as if a dagger has plunged deep into my heart as I feel the warmth of his hand on my shoulder.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I glare defiantly at him, losing what semblance of manners I possessed. For a moment, I think he might actually let go, his face is a mask of shock and distress.

"No. Listen Eliot. You need to understand! I did this for your own good!" He takes my other shoulder and gives me a little shake.

"My name isn't Eliot." That's the only thing I can say. My entire body is quivering with anger.

"No. They wouldn't let you keep that, why would they?" His fingers brush my cheek lightly, moving towards my right ear. "You got rid of the flower." He gently touches my ear, causing my entire body to stiffen and my face to slowly become crimson.

"Get. Off." I gasp, and for once he obeys without question.

"I'm sorry." He backs away quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"You bastard!" I pick up the still steaming teapot and chuck it at the growth he calls a head.

"Stop it! I wasn't-"

"You goddamn _know_ what you were doing. You _remember what_ happened last time." The last time he had touched her ear she had been incredibly confused about things and had almost kissed him. In the end it didn't really matter because Ludwig had kissed her, but still! She _hated_ having people touch her ear.

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"You just what? Huh?"

"I….I dunno."

"Why?" I whisper. "Why can't I stay myself? What makes me so different now? Why can't I be Eliot anymore?"

"Eli…I-"

"Why does it make a f***ing difference?" I throw the still heavily laden tea tray at him, satisfied by the tinkle of breaking china.

"Because girls are weak and useless!" His automatic response catches me off guard. He realizes what he said and bolts for the locked door. I slip the high-heels off and begin to stalk him. He finds the other door, hidden behind a large tapestry and bolts out of the room.

"You f***ing bastard!" I give chase, slowed by the heavy dress. This corset is making it hard to breathe. I stop by my room and tear at the dress, finally getting it off. Next comes the corseting with all its troublesome laces. Finally I'm left standing in my shift, but I couldn't care less. I dash back to the hall and slowly comb the house for any sign of the bastard Prussian.

Suddenly a hand covers my mouth and the other arm pulls me against his chest. "Eli…I didn't mean that about you…it just slipped out." I bit his hand.

"My _name _if you must use it, is Elizaveta Hedervary." And then I slap him as hard as I can, and I'm pretty strong.

"I guess I deserved that." I ball my hands into fists. If my boss won't let me have real weapons then I'll just have to use my fists. He takes this as a cue and runs down the large marble staircase. I follow, ignoring the servants' outraged cries and my governess' scolding.

"You get back here!" He runs into the kitchen, hoping to slip out the back door no doubt. I follow him in, but he has disappeared. The back door is still locked tightly. "Where the hell are you, bastard?"

Noticing a spare fry pan on the counter, I pick it up. It feels good to have a, sort-of, weapon in my hands again. "I'm going to kill you. You f***ing ruined my life!"

"I'm sorry! Didn't I already say that? Can't you just freaking forgive me? This is why you're not awesome." As usual the bastard traitor is making a splendid ass of himself. He is a fool for talking. Ow I know exactly where he's hiding. I walk around the fridge, holding the frying pan high and bring it smashing down onto his head.

"What the f***? OW! That freaking hurt!" I bash his head repeatedly, that is, until he dashes around me and out the back door.

"And stay out of my lands too!" I scream after him, throwing an egg at his head. Instead he catches the egg and yells back.

"I hate being here anyway!"

"Good!"

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" And with that he's out of hearing range and throwing range. I wipe my strangely wet eyes with the back of my hand. That bastard wasn't supposed to listen.

* * *

I only stop running after I've crossed the border. Why did I obey her f***ing orders?

"Hey Gilbert! I heard Lizzie totally kicked you out."

"Maybe, why?"

"If you don't have anywhere else to go you should totally come live with me!"

"Fine." At this point I don't care that this is _Feliks_. I just want to get far away from Lizzie…but I can still see her lands just past the border, she's there somewhere. Doesn't she understand that anything I did was for her protection? But of course she can't understand that. I'm even confiding in _Feliks!_ And she knows I don't like Feliks.

"She kicked me out. She really kicked me out."

"Yah! Well you, like, told her secret. That really, like, ticks people off, y'know? I'm totally surprised you aren't dead!"

"No Eli-"

"Call her Lizzie. It's, like, totally cuter."

"Lizzie couldn't kill me if she tried! I'm too fast for her. Though she cornered me and gave me a few good smacks before I took my awesomeness and left her!"

"Like ohmygosh! Do you think I could, like, make an alliance with Lizzie? She's totally strong! And you're not around." So of course Feliks rushes off across the border to the land from which I am banned. She doesn't _need_ another alliance. She needs safety.

"Good luck trying to reason with that she-devil!" I call after him.

* * *

**Okay, that was interesting...I hope I can update soon ^_^**


	3. Author Note

**My dear readers, **

**I apologize to those of you who thought this was an update. My parents have blocked fanfiction on my laptop, and I haven't been able to get anything typed up in ages. Currently, I have been accessing Fanfiction from my school computers, but that really isn't a long term solution... I promise that I will have new chapters as soon as I can get them typed up...I really have meant to update sooner, but school has gotten in the way of writing and I really do apologize but I found myself starting some new stories and I have a ton of new ideas...**

**AS ALWAYS. I promise that I will never drop a story. No matter what. I love all of these characters, and even though I know how the story should end, I won't drop it. I think that's a horrible way to let readers down. On that note, I leave you. Please trust me when I say that I am finding ways to work around the blocks and around my busy schedule.**

**Love, Ravinsong**


	4. Time

**Well I'm back XD I've gotten a new computer so now I've got unrestricted access to fanfiction and I'm able to update again! Unfortunately, I have to rewrite all the chapters for the fanfictions I still have in progress because they were really depressingly bad. But they're all better now! Well…at least the first set that I have finally finished rewriting :D**

**There was a lot of extra history I was going to throw into this fanfic…but I decided that it was really just fluff that was distracting from the actual story which is focused on Gil and Lizzy's relationship…so this chapter is going to cover the in-between years that I was going to write in detail. I hope you like it…**

* * *

Gilbert could only watch over time as Hungary and Poland formed an alliance right after he was kicked out. He wished that he hadn't left. Maybe if he had refused to leave she would still be friends with him.

The Ottomans swept through the world. His pride was hurt. And it cost him dearly. They swept through like a storm. And that girly idiot deserted her. When Poland left, she stood against the Ottomans alone. She was beautiful. He could see her from the border, standing against him as his army ripped through hers. The Ottoman Empire stood over her and beheaded her king just to break her spirit. And it worked. The one thing Gilbert had never thought he would see was Elizaveta falling. The Ottoman swept her up and ripped her into pieces. One part was absorbed by the Ottoman Empire, another became the province of Transylvania which was taken by Romania, and the third was given to Austria. That damn pansy! But Gilbert still didn't help. He was too cowardly to stop them. He had once been her greatest ally, her best friend yet he hadn't lifted a finger to prevent her destruction… And because of that the nation of Hungary was no more.

* * *

Elizaveta looked around the battlefield, her men were dying all around her. These wars had been going on for far too long. She smiled as she and the Ottoman Empire finally locked eyes. She knew he was winning, but she had never backed down from a fight. And this was not going to be an exception. She watched Poland run away and leave her to face the threats alone. He won. The last thing she saw before the world went black was her king's head rolling along the ground in front of her.

* * *

It's been so long since Gilbert had seen her… He could barely remember what she had been like as a boy. The image of Elizaveta all dressed up and frilly. He had been too concerned with his own problems…his little brother was finally growing up. And he heard from Poland that she was independent again. Gilbert longed to see Elizaveta standing strong against the world again.

* * *

For so long she had been a possession…and she had finally gained her independence again. After the Ottoman wars and the occupation, then being split her new king was finally starting to believe she was strong enough to stand alone. She had met with Poland, it wasn't his fault he deserted her. He had explained that his king forced him to leave the battlefield when it became obvious that they were going to lose. Feliks' betrayal hurt, but not nearly as much as the betrayal of the man she once called her friend. She knew that she should be happy that Gilbert hadn't come back. She hadn't seen him since he was kicked out of her house. Elizaveta would never admit that she missed him. He would never have left her when she needed him most.

* * *

Of course nothing good ever seems to last. The very same day that Gilbert finally crossed the border to visit her Austria reclaimed her land. He reached the capital when Roderich was executing the "rebels" which was all of the people truly loyal to Hungary. And for the second time Gilbert watched her resistance crumble as she was overrun by the Austrians. While he stood by and did nothing.

* * *

Elizaveta's heart soared as she looked out in the crowd and caught a flash of white hair. Did he really come back? Was he finally here when she needed him most? She needed an ally. Even if it was Gilbert. She did her best to wriggle out of the ropes binding her wrists, her eyes darted to the Austrian who was setting up the gallows for the imminent execution of her most loyal citizens. On her other side was Russia, who had swooped in to help Austria defeat her. She screamed as the first 'rebel' hung. Her eyes darted to the crowd. Where had he gone? Wasn't he coming back? Gilbert had always been her best friend.

The last of the rebels died and Elizaveta stopped resisting. There wasn't any point. No one was coming to help her. And she couldn't see the albino in the crowd anymore. Gilbert had deserted her…but she couldn't be angry at him. All she could do was cry. But this time she didn't pass out when Austria took her away. She knew that she was going to be miserable and become enslaved under Austria's rule. What she never expected was to be dragged to a church and forced to marry her conqueror. The ceremony was fairly simple, and the bride was held in place by soldiers and ropes. But on the way to the church she did see Gilbert running back toward the border, leaving her to the mercy of the nation that she had once made fun of.

* * *

**Okay...so that was kinda short. I hoped you guys liked it. Please don't kill me if you're a fan of AusHun! I just don't like that pairing from a historical perspective. Because the entire Austro-Hungarian empire was dominated by Austria and characterized by numerous Hungarian rebellions that were harshly put down by the Austrians. So if you're an AusHun fan then you might want to skip the next chapter. :T Sorry, but I'm not going to compromise history for some fluff.**


End file.
